


Doctor/Patient

by SolteraLuna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolteraLuna/pseuds/SolteraLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Bedelia is the patient and Hannibal is a medical doctor (and not a murderer). Two souls meet, mending each others brokenness. Chorva :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello errbody :D i forgot to tell you that before it was solteraluna, i used my name ezra vasquez. Not that it's important but just so you know. Whatever

A doctor would once in a while visit Bedelia for her heart check-up. Being born with a weak heart certainly was her own defect to live with. But she doesn’t let this weakness of her to take over her life. She is strong enough to live by herself and is independent from anyone else. Her overly independent self has built an ice castle with strong walls, difficult enough to pass through and she, an ice queen. Not that she wanted it to be like this, alone in her house, alone in her life. Being an only child has trained her not to depend on others and she learned that being alone doesn’t always mean being lonely. 

She has her friends. And once in a while they go out for drinks. But at the end of the day, everyone else has a family to go home to. It should feel like being left out. Sometimes she does feel a bit left out. She’s in her forties, but thinks that marriage is just a cuff on her wrists. Sex. Once in a while. One night stand or two but none of those men or women was worthy of being a lifelong partner. She has her ways of satisfying her bodily needs but there will always be a part of her being that needs more.   
There was a call from her long time doctor that he can no longer commit in his work as a doctor. Old age has taken away his strength to travel and see patients from a far. 

“…you don’t have to worry Bedelia dear. I’ve already taken responsibility of finding a new doctor for you. You’d be surprised how good he is. I believe even better that me!” he said.  
“I understand Ralf. And you didn’t have to do it, you know. I’m sure I could find a doctor as good as you by myself.”

“But I already did dear. I’ve talked to him and he already knows what to deal with when he comes over. And I have given him your home address.”  
“You did?” Bedelia surprised.

“Oh yes dear. I’m sorry I did this without asking you. It’s just that I wanted to make sure you’d get the best care you need. You know how close I was with your parents and I have taken responsibility of taking care of you when we lost them.” 

“I know uncle Ralf. I know.” Memories of 20 years ago still makes her sad.  
“And besides, I know this man very well. He was my student in medical school and I tell you, He is one of the bests I’ve handled. You’d be surprise how good-looking he is-

“Oh uncle please don’t tell me you’re playing cupid again..”

“I know you’d get along well. He’s just perfect for you! I mean he’s the best doctor for you”. There was a playful laugh from the other end of the line.   
“Plus, you don’t need to worry about his availability. He lives there in Baltimore so that you can call him whenever you need him.”

“ ..oh uncle. I’m going to miss you. Thank you for everything you’ve done. For taking care of me for so long. I’d go there and visit you soon. Send my regards to Auntie Sally. Tell her I miss her. Okay?”

“I will dear. And I’ll miss you too. You take care of yourself okay? 

“I will. Goodbye.”  
She can’t help her sadness when she remembered how broken she was when she lost her parents 18 years ago to a tragic car accident. Her heart problem was triggered and left her heartbroken and alone. She was left with no relatives to comfort her. But there was her uncle Ralf and Aunt Sally. They were not her real relatives but they were so close to her parents. They treated her like their own daughter. She was left with both her parents’ rich estate, more than enough to survive. She was a year away from finishing her studies when it all happened. They could have been a family of doctors but they were gone too soon. Seeing that she’d need to get out of there for once, to lessen her melancholy, she decided to go home in Paris, where her family originally came from and practice her profession there instead.

It’s only been 10 years since she got back in Baltimore. Since she lost her partner..The only one who lived up to her ideals, what she looked for to spend the rest of her life with..If it wasn’t for that tragedy in his work, he’d still be here beside her. She knew the risks, and how heavy his responsibilities were as an officer. But she didn’t expect that he’d be gone in a heartbeat. Alone in her life again, a trip back home was the only thing left to do. To pick up all the shattered pieces of her being once again. This is her curse. A life to live alone.

And there she goes again with her 7th glass of wine. She tries to control her habits but her emotions just gets the best of her sometimes. Uncle Ralf warned her already that it’s probably the alcohol that causes her irregular heartbeat for the past 3 weeks now. That’s why he’s in a hurry of getting her a new doctor as soon as possible, to check on her as often as necessary.   
“You’re unfair, James..” she whispers in the dark.  
It’s been a long day and sleep is finally taking over..She sips her last glass for the night and retires to her room.  
She stares at the ceiling for a moment, remembering her schedule for tomorrow.  
“Brunch with Katie’s parents, and 2 pm session with Lester” she remembers.  
Shit.  
The doctor is scheduled to come tomorrow at five. She almost forgot that thing.  
Damn. Her uncle forgot to tell her his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's POV and a little background of how they were in the past.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter couldn’t refuse when his professor in college referred to him his niece with a heart condition. He looks up to him and it means a lot that his professor in medical school trusts him enough with his niece’s life. It wasn’t until he told him her name “It’s Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier. Psychiatrist. I’m sure you’re familiar with the name. You two went to the same university, even the same age I guess. It’s a small town Hannibal” that he almost ate his words and turned down the referral. 

Bedelia. How can he forget. The last time they met things did not go very well. 

It was just last fall in the homecoming dinner where outstanding alumni from different fields were being honored. And there she was, as graceful as ever. She’s just as pretty as she was back in the day. The popular girl, beauty and brains. He rarely saw her with her group but she definitely wasn’t the shy type. A bit of a loner he guessed and often see her in the university library with a friend or two, but most of the time by herself. Sometimes with her boyfriend. He’d know because he spent most of his college days there more than anywhere else. They had mutual friends but they were never introduced to each other. But he knew things about her, what his friends would tell him. Like the fact that her boyfriend killed himself in their third year. There was a rumor that he took his own life because he couldn’t take Bedelia ending their relationship. A year after that, she lost both of her parents in a car crash. It must’ve have felt like hell for her. But she never once showed defeat to anyone. Never lost her poise, just got colder than she already seems to be.  
He didn’t expect to see her once again after medical school, let alone be honored at the same time in homecoming. Everyone was there, drinking and reconnecting with old friends. And they found themselves in the same group, a mix of doctors from different fields, talking about a recent story in the newspaper of a murderer on the loose in Baltimore. Everyone was eager to say their differing opinions on the case and everyone’s had a bit to drink already. 

“It’s not sure yet but his victims had similarities, all were women of power, success” a doctor from the other side said.

“I don’t think the separate cases should be linked in contrary with what the DSI is suggesting” another one said.

“But it does makes sense! Same look, and those women, surprisingly each one of them were women of power..I mean it’s a hate crime for god sake” Lana, one of Bedelia’s close friends spoke.

“Well if that’s his reason, It’s understandable.” A man beside Hannibal replied with a laugh. “Any man would hate to be overpowered by a woman” he continued jokingly without precaution. 

Everyone fell silent. What a terrible thing to say in the presence of women colleagues, especially in the presence of Bedelia Du Maurier.

“Uh oh”. Joseph whispered to a Lana. Everyone who knew her personally would think it’s a death sentence for this idiot. It’s a Lioness and a little deer in a cage kind of situation now. This will not end well.

“Men are incapable of accepting that female is the basic human form. Women are emotionally and spiritually stronger than men. And that seems to be the defect of male. Can’t take competition well. So when threatened by women in power, they kill.” Bedelia broke the silence.

“I agree on Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson. If you all must know, there’s already been a development on the case, which I presumed you’re all aware of given that this man might be on to another victim tonight as we speak.” Everyone’s still silent. The wine’s kicking in Bedelia now adding burn to every word she speaks more than necessary.  
“Paul Specter, as I have analyzed based on the case, is an addict. He takes his fantasies and he turns them into reality. It makes him feel superior to the rest of us mere mortals. As such, in his own mind, he feels he has the right to decide who lives and who dies. In order to do the terrible things that he does, the killer dehumanizes his victims.  
It's all part of the fantasy. The fantasy that sustains him between killings. It's about power, and control. And the thrill. It thrills him to stalk these women. To break into their houses, to take their underwear. It's about intimacy. What could be more intimate than squeezing the life from another human being? Having their dead body at your disposal.”

“And yes. These women, with or without positions continue to live in threat as long as men like these exist. Men who hate.”

“Men who seems to be just like you.”  
She’s said more than enough tonight. Just when everybody thought the crazy conversation is over, everyone’s thinking of a new topic to save the night, Hannibal felt a need to say something.

He felt a need to respond to her generalization of men. He pities the man beside him who now seem to be muted. He has to defend men’s dignity, or what’s left of it after everything that’s been said tonight.

“I don’t think Dr. Wood here meant insult. It was a terrible joke to-“   
“-A joke. I guess that’s what everything is to men, right?”. Bedelia was fast to cut his words.   
This woman. She’s too much.  
A few seconds of piercing eye-contact between the two. Before he could say anything, there was a loud sound of the microphone coming from the stage, drawing everybody’s attention to it, breaking the contact. It was the speaker, now starting to thank everybody who came to the event. Bit by bit, people are now starting to go.

Joseph eyed Lana signaling her it’s time to be going and that she should pull Bedelia now before she says anything more, for Christ’s sake.   
“uhm, I guess it’s time for us to be going now too. It was a great night seeing all of you again guys. Goodevening.” Lana bid the rest of them goodbye.

His professors voice brought him back to the present.   
“Are you still there?”  
“ah yes I’m sorry”  
“I’ve already told her about this so you don’t have to worry about anything. You just have to visit her this Wednesday afternoon at 5 pm in the address I’ll be sending you.”   
“Okay”. He hoped he didn’t sound too hesitant with his weak reply.  
“May I ask the schedule of visitations, Doctor?”  
“Oh that, you two have to agree upon. I recommend that you visit her as often as possible. At least for the next couple of weeks to observe her. There’s been an irregularity in the heartbeat of your patient for the past few weeks. Anyways I’ll just be sending you her medical records for you to study.”  
“And one last thing, Hannibal. I hope it won’t discourage you if I tell you that she’s not your usual patient. She’s a little bit too hard-headed.”  
And so I heard.   
“-and it didn’t help that I was her doctor. I am asking you to take care of my Bedelia. Don’t give up on her even if she becomes too difficult to handle.   
“If you’re patient enough, you might even be able to win her heart”. -Professor  
“In medical terms doctor, I think it should be stabilize” Hannibal corrected him with a laugh.  
His professor laughs. Clearly, he’s trying to say something else…and it’s not gonna work.  
“I hope it’s not too much to ask.”  
“Not at all, professor. I‘d be happy to help her. You can trust me.”  
“I know I could. Thank you.”  
“Yes. Good night Doctor.  
He puts down the phone.

Of all the patients in Baltimore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while.. wth was I thinking and started this story. Now I feel obligated to keep this going and not let you guys hanging. hahahaha. (feeling magaling) anyways,,,may Pinoy man lang ba dto?


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, they will formally meet each other <33

Friday, 4:20 pm.

The last of his visiting patients for the day have already left an hour ago. It's usually very quiet in his clinic around this time. His goddaughter Abigail, who's also his assistant would start fixing her makeup by 4.

And when she does, he knows where she might be going. "Don't tell me you're meeting that boy again."

"Yup. He's waiting for me already so I got to hurry" she answered excitedly.

"Must I tell you again your priorities, Abigail? I thought you were serious about finishing medical school."

"Oh Uncle Hannibal, you know I am. Have I not told you before that he's also an aspiring doctor? In fact, he's a year away from graduating. He's not just a boyfriend, you know..he's like my mentor already. So Chill. "

"You've never introduced him to me. I should know who you're going out with. So I'd know who to hunt when he hurt you.''

" aww you're so sweet uncle. But as I have told you before, you don't need to worry about this one.. I promise. He's a good boy. Don’t worry I'll bring him to you soon. Okay?"

"But for now I got to run. See you tomorrow!" and she kissed his cheek goodbye and ran out as fast as she can.

That girl…

Time seems to be slowing down today. He thought, as he waits for 5pm to come. So he gathers his things he will need instead for the check up later with his new patient.   
The address that was given to him is only a 10 minutes drive away.  
It would be too early to leave now..but it would be rude to arrive late so he takes off anyway.   
_______________________________________________________________________

Her last session for today ended at 3.   
The doctor will arrive by 5 and it's only 4:15.. Time seem to be running slow today, she thought.  
She's already had a glass to kill time and she had to stop herself from getting another..It would be rude to be drunk right now. She doesn’t even know who this doctor is.

Waiting for 5 pm is hell of a long time..  
What to do, what to do.

____________________________________

He parks infront of her house. He's atleast 18 minutes early. He wonders if he should knock now..But It would also be rude to come unexpectedly earlier than scheduled.  
Her house is magnificent. The exterior beautiful and spacious. He can only imagine what's inside Bedelia Du Maurier's house. He bet's there would be an indoor pool too. 

He was about to knock when he heard Schubert's Serenade coming from the back of the house. He wanders around, the sound of cello becoming louder and louder. The back of the house is basically woods already. And he's being creep right now but he can't help his curiosity. The glass sliding door is slightly open, letting the beautiful sound be heard through the woods. He was right. There is an indoor pool in her house..

and there she was by the pool..the beautiful cello on her shoulder, touching her neck…. resting between her parted legs.. Every move her fingers does, every note she draws with the bow..the way her body sways to the sound..every time she closes her eyes and the emotion painted on her face, how her feet rises to tiptoe even in her high-heeled shoes, feeling the beautiful sadness of the composition…its beautiful and she's even more beautiful like this. 

And he's speechless.

Watching her secretly like this, it almost feels like violating every sense of privacy she has..

This is very far from the cold image she portrays ever since. Her face so gracefully delivers the melody, the movement of her arms, her fingertips, her legs, her bare feet. Its completely different from the Bedelia everyone she knows. Probably everyone who doesn’t know her well. 

She finishes the song with one last long note.. She slowly opens her eyes to look at her watch. She bolted right up realizing its 5 minutes past 5 already. 

 

Darting back to the front of the house, he makes it there silently and made it seem he just arrived.   
___________________________________

He knocked on her door 3 times. A few seconds more, she opened her front door. he can't really figure out by the look on her face if she's surprised or what. But she's back to her ice queen façade again.

So he introduced myself.

"I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I believe Dr. Ralf have already told you about me. I will be your new visiting doctor." he reaches out his hand for a handshake.

.. and she brings her hand to his.

"Yes he did tell of the referral. But he forgot to tell me that's it's going to be you..Dr Bedelia du Maurier"..she introduced herself.

For the first time he saw her smile slightly at him. 

"please come in Doctor."   
She opened her door for him .

she recognized him of course.  
_____________

If she could facepalm herself right now she will. Of all the doctors here in Baltimore,,,

Of course she knows him.. college.  
Her friends' friend she never really met until last fall at the homecoming dinner.. The one she mercilessly lashed on when she had too many glasses that night. 

 

She led him to her living room.

"Please make yourself comfortable"

He sat there looking at the space..Her style..its impeccable.

"We've seen each other before" she said as she sat opposite of him.

"Yes. I believe we have our mutual friends from the university." 

"I see."

It's not always this awkward talking to first time patients but somehow, he just feels so. Maybe it’s because its Bedelia du Maurier. 

Maybe he should just start with the medical questions..

"If you don't mind, Doctor du Maurier…I can start now with the examination.." he asked politely.

"Of course, doctor". She answered. "..and please just call me by my first name." a slight smile forms in her face.

"And please just call me Hannibal.. It would be pleasant if we address each other in first-name basis." he smiles back.

She's rather nice..so far. People may have mistaken her mysteriousness to coldness.. Maybe..

She reached for her files on the table beside and gave it to him.

"These are my medical records…should you need them"

"Thank you."

"Doctor Ralf told me of your recent… troubles regarding your heart rate."

"Yes. I've been having palpitations these past weeks…it doesn’t bother me most of the time but some nights it just happens and disturbs my sleep."

"How long does it usually last?"

"for a minute or two. Then it goes away"

He reaches for the stethoscope and small notepad and pen from his bag.

"May I?" showing her.

She nods once to signal her permission.

She sheds her dark coat, revealing her dark printed blouse

She's feels a bit awkward herself.. Not that she's not used to this..it's because its him who's doing it right now. She's thankful she's not feeling nervous or anything..otherwise he'll notice how awkward she feels in this very moment.

She had to open the first two buttons of her blouse to give him atleast a little access to her chest.   
She sits straight not sure where to put her hands so she puts them on her lap instead.

He motioned forward..towards the chair she is in and puts on the stethoscope.

He gives it a few click to make sure its working..  
He goes behind her chair. He bends down to her right showing her the chestpiece.  
'  
He didn’t need to ask her again but still he did. "May I?

"Yes".

He lifts her collar just a bit to place it on her chest.  
The touch of the cold metal surprised her, making her gasp just a little.

"Sorry." he apologized

This moment can't get anymore awkward..they both thought to themselves.

He can't seem to find the right place to position the chestpiece. He moves it over her chest a few times. He even bent and kneeled already to the side of her chair, nearer than before. He had to position it lower on her chest..he's nervous now.. Finally.. There. Now for thirty seconds…

Thirty seconds is taking hell longer than usual.   
________

Really, you can go lower if you need to.   
She doesn’t know who's more awkward between them right now. Her, or him who seem to be looking nervous..

She looks at him and he looks at her back. Making eye contact for maybe 5 seconds.   
He diverted his gaze to the chestpiece again.. 

He is nervous. She knows.

_____

There's no way to break the silence in those thirty seconds.

28…29…..30.

He removes it finally from her but still kneeling beside her..

"Heart palpitations are common. But for some people who have history of heart ailments, it can be considered seriou-"

"-congenital heart disease…if, my previous doctor hadn't told you. 

Who would have thought Bedelia du Maurier have such serious ailment. 

"Do you experience any chest pains?"   
He takes out hit notepad and writes and writes it down on his paper.

"Sometimes. I have my prescribed medicine for it.. " 

"How about Nausea, lightheadedness?"

"No."

"Any particular habit or vices that may be causing the palpitations? Caffeine? Alcohol or smoking? He asked while getting up and going back to his seat. 

"Yes." she buttons her blouse again,putting back her coat.

He looks at her, waiting for the other answers but she just looks at him back.  
Realizing it's her answer for all those, he proceeded to write them down.

"Getting enough sleep?" he continued.

"Not often. Considering my…profession."

"How's your diet?"

"Just right I guess."

"Anxiety or panic attacks?"

"No". Tossing back her hair tucked under her coat.

She didn’t have to be honest with her panic attacks. She can control them..at least, most of the time.

"Well, I can only ask you these questions for now. But considering your history, I highly suggest a blood test and an echocardiogram with treadmill test to find out more about your case as soon as possible.." she didn’t even react on the word Treadmill. It wouldn’t be a problem he guessed, considering her perfect figure.. 

She just nods. Treadmill test. Oh how she hates running. She'd rather go swimming or yoga but definitely not running. Bad ankles.

"Would it be alright if we have it tomorrow in the clinic?" 

"Yes. And what time would it be? "

'I could schedule you anytime tomorrow"

"10:30 I guess would be preferable. And to what address should I go to?" she asked. 

"Here's my business card." handing her a business card.

"If you don't mind, Id be happy to pick you up here Bedelia. I have always been passing by this house but never knew it was your residence." he asked smiling at her. 

"Thank you for the offer, but no need. I'll drive there myself." he does seem nice.

"..and please bring comfortable clothes and running shoes for your test tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Here's my assistant's contact number in case." 

"Yes. Thank you"..

Awkward silence again before she breaks it.  
"Perhaps we could discuss the payment procedure now, if you don't mind".

"of course……..

__________________________________________

It usually takes 8 and more rings before Lana can pick up her phone. But tonight she doesn’t seem to be that busy.

Lana: "Hey! What's up honey? Let's go have dinner!"

Bedelia:"Let me guess. Fred's away." 

L: "Yeah. And I'm bored as hell and have nothing to do. So why did you call? "

B: "Cause I'm hungry too and I wanted to tell you guys something." 

L: "What..you got a boyfriend or something? It's about damn time girl.

Both laughs.

B: No! remember the last time we meet I told you I was getting a new doctor but I didn’t know who it will be?

L: "yes? What about it?"

B: "Hannibal."

L: "woah woah wait. Hannibal? As in Hannibal Hannibal we were going to introduce to you last homecoming but failed cause you were drunk and bitchy Hannibal?! 

B: That Hannibal yes. And no I wasn’t drunk and bitchy that night..a little maybe.

L: Hold on there. I'm gonna call Joseph. We're gonna have a lot to talk about tonight.

B: Okay. I'll see you both later. Same place?

L: yes same place and be ready. We want the whole story.

B: *chuckles* I know. Bye.

___________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT NA!! I'd love to receive comments may it be negative or positive or anything i dont care..just tell me what you think!


End file.
